GX Fanfic
by SocialToast
Summary: This fanfic shall be based off the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. New characters will make their appearances in this Alternate Universe I've created, and the occurring events will be whatever I can think up I suppose. Chapters will be called Episodes, and each episode will take it's own amount of time to be released. Characters owned by my friends will also be starring as main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fanfic Episode 1**

"Isn't this exciting Crowler?" Chancellor Shepard asked, "the new students arrive today. I hear it's going to be an interesting batch."

"Please chancellor," Crowler scoffed, "it's only another handful of slackers."

"Don't be so misjudging Crowler," Shepard told him.

"I watched most of the newbies duel myself," Crowler shrugged, "I didn't see any good talent, and the odds that I missed some are pretty low."

"I guess we're about to find out," Shepard pointed out to the oncoming boat, "look who's arriving."

The boat pulled in and docked at the harbour. One by one new students began take their first few steps onto Academy Island. Many of them were excited to get their years started. Of course every crowd has it's off few that aren't quite like the rest.

"Aaagh!" Crowler screamed as he noticed two students that definitely weren't like the rest, "chancellor Shepard are you seeing this too, or am I going insane!?"

"No, Crowler," Shepard rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, "they're real!"

"Um, hey there," Michael grinned nervously.

"What's up with you," Sybil asked, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

Crowler hid behind Shepard, "more like a dragon, actually two!"

"Hahaha," Michael laughed, "yeah we've gotten that a lot so far. Before you ask, yes we're real, and as of now we are offically students of the world famous Duel Academy!"

"Don't forget though," Sybil looked over at Michael, "we were sort of placed in the Slifer Red dorm."

"Yeah, so?" Michael said curiously.

"That means we're at the very bottom of the school," she nudged him.

"Oh," he scratched his head and chuckled a bit, "well, this is just one of those start at the bottom and work your way up things. So it's all good." Michael looked over at Shepard and Crowler again, "being in Slifer Red can't be all bad, right?"

"I have a feeling you're gonna find that out for yourself soon enough," Shepard smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Sybil clenched her fists determinedly, "sooner is better than later. Lets go Michael!"

"Yes Michael," a voice came from behind them, "hurry on to your new home, and good luck with things."

Michael turned to look at his buddy Andrew. He was a Ra Yellow. "Hey, thanks," Michael waved to his buddy, "good luck to you too."

"Don't forget to study bonehead," another friend of Michael's said from behind Andrew. It was Manuel, he was a dragon too, and he was an Obelisk Blue!

"Make that three dragons," Crowler sighed.

"Manuel, hey," Michael chuckled nervously, "yeah I'll be sure to... Try... Hehe..."

"Suuure you will," he rolled his eyes at Michael.

"Well," Michael looked at Sybil who had just taken off, "catch you later guys!"

"My time at this academy gets weirder and weirder with each passing year," Crowler growned.

"I've gotten used to it," Shepard laughed.

Then Michael took off with Sybil toward the Red dorm. They used their campus maps to find the location of the dorm. It took a bit, but they finally found it. Outside were a few of the Slifer Red students. They appeared to be patiently waiting for something.

"Oh man," Jaden sighed, "these new guys are taking forever. When will I finally get to duel them?"

"Hey Jay," Syrus called out to his best friend, "don't forget I want some of this action too! Don't hog all the fun this time."

"Haha," Jaden laughed, "you'll have to be quick Sy, or you'll miss out."

"Hey dorks," Chazz pointed to some oncomers, "somebodies coming."

"The new privates have finally arrived," Hassleberry said.

"Alright," Jaden said running down the stairs, "it's time to get your game on!"

"Jaden!" Syrus followed, "wait for me!"

Everyone else followed Jaden and Syrus toward the new Slifer Reds. Michael and Sybil stared at the oncoming Slifers.

"Looks like we're about to meet our new pals," Michael grinned, "or our new rivals."

"I can't wait," Sybil ran toward them to meet up quicker, and Michael followed.

"Hey there," Jaden said as they all met up, "turn on your dueldisks, and prepare to duel!"

"What?" Michael asked, "a duel? That's quite an introduction..."

"Wow," Sybil said putting on her dueldisk, "this guy means business."

"Hey wait," Syrus said coming up beside Jaden with his dueldisk ready, "I'm dueling too!"

"A 2v2 then?" Michael activated his custom dueldisk, "what a way to kickstart the year!"

"Alright," Jaden nodded, "get your game on everybody."

"You're on!" Sybil shouted excitedly

"Lets make this interesting," Jaden smirked, "a team battle royal! All our life points are our own, field spells and field trap cards only affect your own side of the field, whoever left standing at the end wins for their team, and that's going to be me!"

"Game on!" Everyone yelled.

Jaden: 4000 | Syrus: 4000 VS. Michael: 4000 | Sybil: 4000

"Newbie ladies first," Sybil called while drawing her first card, "alright! I summon Warrior of Atlantis in attack mode! Then I throw down a face down, and end my turn."

Warrior of Atlantis: 1900 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Sweet, but now it's my move," Jaden drew a card, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. That's all for now."

"My move then," Michael drew a card, "awesomeness. I play Ancient Dragon in attack mode, and then I throw down a face down and call that my turn."

Ancient Dragon: 1400 ATK / 1300 DEF

"Which means it's my move," Syrus draws, then looks at his cards in thought. "Okay," he nods, "I summon Truckroid in attack mode, throw down two face downs, and end my turn."

Truckroid: 1000 ATK / 2000 DEF

"No damage has been delt yet huh?" Sybil asked, "well I'm going to change that this round, but first I discard my Warrior of Atlantis so that I can activate his special effect! Which allows me to add one "A Legendary Ocean" from my deck to my hand." Sybil then what she said she would. "Next I think I'll play that card," she smirked, "so I hope you all can swim!"

"That's bad news for Jaden and Syrus," Chazz said.

"Why's that?" Hassleberry asked.

"Don't you know?" Chazz snapped, "A Legendary Ocean lowers the level of all WATER type monsters in both the players ands, and on the field by one. On top of that they all gain 200 ATK and DEF points."

"Well," Hassleberry chuckled nervously, "I guess that is sort of bad."

Syrus and Sybil's side of the field was then flooded by the effects of "A Legendary Ocean."

"Next I summon Abyss Warrior in ATK mode," Sybil said, "and I activate his special effect. Once per turn I can discard one WATER monster to the graveyard, then target one monster in either of our graveyards; returning them to either the top or bottom of our decks. Isn't that sweet? So I think I'll choose the only monster in the graveyard, and sent that fellow to the top of my deck."

Abyss Warrior: 2000 ATK / 1500 DEF

With that said, Warrior of Atlantis was taken from the graveyard, and place back on top of Sybil's deck. "Next I think I'll attack that truckroid, so go and have some fun Abyss Warrior!" Abyss Warrior then destroyed Syrus' Truckroid, and he lost 1000 LP. Leaving him with only 3000! "With that I end my turn," she nodded in satisfaction.

"Nice moves," Jaden said while drawing, "but check this out! I use Polymerization and fuse together my Sparkman with my Clayman to make: Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Sorry to rain on your parade, but he's got a sweet special effect. By discarding one card from my hand, Thunder Giant destroys one monster on the field with ATK points that are originally lower than his own. So sorry to say your Abyss Warrior will be swimming away now." Sybil's Abyss Warrior was then destroyed. "That's not the best part though, I still have an attack! So go ahaed Thunder Giant, destroy that Ancient Dragon!" Thunder Giant then proceeded to attack Michael's Ancient Dragon.

E. Giant: 2400 ATK / 1500 DEF

"Not so fast," Michael smirked, "I activate my trap card! Mirror Force! Which means your monster is instantly destroyed." With that, Thunder Giant was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"Aw man," Jaden frowned, "my Thunder Giant. I guess I end my turn then."

"Okie dokie," Michael grinned while drawing another card, "now this is more like it! First I activate the spellcard Dragon's Gunfire. With this card, I get to target one of you directly, and inflict 800 points of damage to you. If I have a dragon type monster on the field that is. Which I do! So sorry little blue-hair buddy, but looks like you're taking some more hits."

"Oh no," Syrus looked worried. Then the effects of Michael's spellcard kicked in, and Syrus lost another 800 LP. Leaving him with 2200. "Aaaaaagh!" Syrus screamed as the fireball hit him.

"I'm just getting warmed up too," Michael grinned, "next I the card Different Dimension Capsule! With this I can pick any one card from my deck, and remove it from play for 2 standby phases. Once those phases are up, that card returns to play, and goes to my hand. So here it goes!" Michael reached into his deck, picked a card, and sent it away. "Now since you don't have any monsters," Michael glared at Jaden, "I think it's your turn to lose some life points!"

"Uh oh," Jaden stood up straight looking surprised.

"So go ahead Ancient Dragon," Michael pointed toward Jaden, "attack him directly!" Ancient Dragon then attacked Jaden directly for 1400 LP. Leaving poor Jaden with only 2600. "My dragon's special effect kicks in too," Michael said, "since he did damage to your lifepoints. He gains an extra 500 ATK points."

Ancient Dragon: 1900 ATK

"Now it's my turn," Syrus drew a card, "alright! I use Powerbond! With this I can fuse two of my monsters by sending them to the graveyard, and not only that, but the fused monsters ATK points are doubled! So come on out Pair Cycroid! The only downside is that I take 1600 points of damage by my end phase."

Pair Cycroid: 3200 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Alright!" Hassleberry shouted, "now Truesdale's gotten the upperhand!

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Chazz scoffed.

"Alright Pair Cyroid," Syrus pointed to Michael, "thanks to your affect you can go on ahead and attack Michael directly!"

"," Sybil shouted, "because I activate my trap card Gravity Bind! This means no Level 4 or Higher monsters can attack."

"No fair," Syrus groaned, "fine. I throw down a face down, and end my turn." Then Syrus took 1600 points of damage due to his Power Bond's effect. This left Syrus with only 600 LP!

"Which means I go!" Sybil drew a card, "and I summon Imairuka in ATK mode!"

Imairuka: 1200 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Since you don't have anything on your field to defend you," Sybil smiled at Jaden, "I think I'll have him attack you directly."

"Oh come on," Jaden groaned.

Imairuka then charged at Jaden and hit him for 1200 LP. This leaves Jaden with only 1400 LP remaining. "Aaaagh!" Jaden yelled as he was hit with the attack.

"Great going Syb!" Michael cheered her on.

"Thanks," she nodded, "but I'm not done yet! Remember my Umi? Well because of that. Abyss Warrior is now a level three monster. Which means he can also attack! So go ahead and knock this guy from the duel Abyss Warrior!" In a matter of seconds Abyss had attacked Jaden, and shredded his LP to 0.

"AAAGH," Jaden shouted as he was knocked back from the force.

"Jaden!" Syrus called to his friend.

"I now end my turn," Sybil said.

"Since your friend was eliminated," Michael smirked and drew a card, "it's now my move! I sacrifice my Ancient Dragon to summon my Blowback Dragon!"

Blowback Dragon: 2300 ATK / 1200 DEF

"He's got a sweet special effect too. Once per turn, I can target any card on the field, and destroy it if 2/3 coin flips are heads. So here it goes, I target your Pair Cyrcroid!"

The first flip is tails, and so is the second.

"That's a shame," Sybil squinted her eyes at the results.

"No kidding," Michael chuckled nervously.

"My turn," Syrus drew a card, "perfect. I place one face down card on the field. Only to activate my Emergency Provisions! So I sacrifice that face down I just set, and gain 1000 LP! How's that?" Syrus then gained 1000 LP, and now has a total of 1600. "Next I play Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two more cards," Syrus smirked, and drew more cards, "this is just what I needed! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! With this I can destroy your gravity bind."

Sybil's gravity bind was destroyed.

"This means my Cycroid can attack again," Syrus smiled, "so go ahead and attack that Blowback Dragon!"

"Oh boy," Michael frowned.

Blowback Dragon was destroyed by Pair Cycroid. This took a slice out of Michael's LP too. Leaving him with only 3100 LP left.

"Next I play De-Fusion!" Syrus shouted, "this lets me defuse my monsters, returning the two I used to summon them. Which means I also get to attack again!"

"Well crap," Michael gritted his teeth.

Cycroid: 800 ATK / 1000 DEF  
Cycroid: 800 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Prepare yourself dragon boy," Syrus said as he sent his monsters to attack him directly.

"Aaaarrrgh!" Michael yelled as damage delt to his life points left him with 1500.

"Did you think I was finished?" Syrus smiled, "well I'm not. Next I sacrifice one of my Cycroids to special summon another monster. Say hello to Rescueroid!"

Rescueroid: 1600 ATK / 1800 DEF

"wait," Michael looked at Rescueroid's attack and defence, "that means-"

"That means you lose," Syrus finished his sentence, "attack him directly Rescueroid!"

"GAAAGH," Michael screamed as he was knocked back, and his LP were drained to 0.

"With that I end my turn," Syrus laughed.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Sybil glared at Syrus and drew a card, "nope... Just me... I sacrifice my Abyss Warrior to Special Summon Sharkraken!"

Sharkraken: 2400 ATK / 2100 DEF

"Oh no," Syrus began to sweat a little.

"That's not all," Sybil smirked, "next I equiped him with the spell card Aqua Jet! This increases his ATK by a whole 1000 points."

Sharkraken: 3400 ATK

"No no no," Syrus shook his head afraid.

"Now attack his Cycroid Sharkraken!" Sybil shouted, and her Sharkraken attacked.

"AAAAAGH," the force of the attack made Syrus yell, and his LP were completely depleted.

"That's game!" Sybil shouted and jumped for joy, "I won!"

"Hahaha," Jaden was laughing while sitting on the ground, "that was awesome! You two are really good."

"I'll say," Syrus said rubbing dirt from his hair.

Michael stood up and brushed the dirt from his knew Slifer Red Jacket, "what a way to start our first year in Duel Academy huh Syb?"

"No kidding," Sybil nodded.

"So your names are Sybil and Michael," Jaden stated, "is that right?"

"That's right," Michael nodded.

"You must be Jaden and Syrus then?" Sybil asked.

"Yeah," Jaden nodded, "that's us. Let me just say that I think this year is going to be quite an interesting one with you guys here."

"We're glad to be here," Sybil crossed her arms and examined the others. Instantly she noticed Chazz in the background with his black hair and jacket, skinny arse, and snobby features, "I think this is going to be an interesting year indeed!"

"Well," Jaden smiled, "since we're done here. Lets go inside and eat before the others arrive. We have first dibs!"

"Sounds good to me," Michael grinned.

"Alright!" Hassleberry cheered, "lets get our _grub_ on!"

Everyone then ran inside laughing, and this Michael and Sybil's first day at Duel Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fanfic Episode 2**

"So you're the newest addition to the Ra Yellow dorm huh?" Bastion examined Andrew carefully.

"That's right," Andrew nodded.

"So why aren't you wearing the Ra Yellow jacket?" He asked Andrew.

"I prefer to wear my own jacket," Andrew shrugged.

"Is that so?" Bastion continued questioning Andrew.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded.

"Well maybe it's because you don't deserve to wear the Ra Yellow Jacket in the first place."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just look at yourself," Bastion crossed him arms staring at Andrew.

"I don't see a problem with me."

"Well, I believe you should be tested."

"You mean you want to duel me?"

"That's correct. If you can beat me in a duel, I'll accept you into the Ra Yellow dorm with open arms. However, if you lose, I won't accept you as a Ra Yellow until you earn it, and by doing that you must ask to be placed in Slifer Red. Just to work your way back up to Ra Yellow."

"That seems easy enough. All I have to do is beat you."

"Easier said than done Andrew," Bastion smiled.

"So where and when do you want to duel?"

"How about right now?"

"Now?"

"In front of the Ra Yellow dorm. Where everyone can see."

"Okay."

Bastion grabbed his dueldisk and walked out to the front of the Ra Yellow dorm. The other students watched curiously as Andrew followed with his dueldisk. A crowed gathered around them as they were about to throw down.

"Now we'll see how good you really are," Bastion said.

"Game on!" They both shouted.

**Andrew: 4000 | Bastion: 4000**

"I'll start," Andrew said while drawing his first card, "to begin I'll summoning Genex Ally Crusher in ATK mode."

Genex Ally Crusher: 1000 ATK / 2000 DEF

"Next I throw down a face down, and end my turn. Your go Bastion."

"Good to know," Bastion drew, "first I begin by summoning my Hyrdogeddon to field in ATK mode! Now I think I'll attack your Genex Ally Crusher."

"Not if I activate my trap card first," Andrew said, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"Well played," Bastion smiled, "fine. I place two face downs, and end my turn."

"I draw," Andrew said while drawing, "I throw down a face down and end my turn."

"Perfect," Bastion draws, "I summon Lord Poison in ATK mode."

Lord Poison: 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Then I throw down a face down, and end my turn."

Andrew drew another card, "I just set a face down. That's all."

"This is getting boring," Bastion frowned while drawing, "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in ATK mode."

Solar Flare Dragon: 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Now I'll attack. Solar Flare Dragon, attack his Genex Ally Crusher!"

"I negate the attack again with my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," Andrew said.

"That's fine because I still have two more monsters. Now Hydrogeddon, attack his Genex!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you, but no. I activate my second Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"How persistant, but I still have one more monster."

"Now Lord Poison, attack his Genex!"

Andrew squinted a little as his Genex was destroyed, and he took 500 points of damage from the attack. He now had 3500 life points remaining.

"Your move rookie," Bastion smiled.

"Fine," Andrew said and drew his next card, "I set another facedown, then summon Cloudian - Poison Cloud in defence position."

Cloudian - Poison Cloud: 0 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Your turn."

"How pitiful," Bastion drew, "perfect. Now I think I'll have my monsters attack again. Solar, do the honors."

"Then because of Cloudian - Poison Cloud's effect, your monster is destroyed, and you lose 800 life points," Andrew said.

"Fine by me," Bastion nodded, and was left with 3200 life points.

"Next I'll have Hydrogeddon attack you directly."

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," Andrew smiled.

"Oh right, I forgot," Bastion frowned, "fine then. I end my turn."

Andrew drew his next card, "I summon Dark Resonator in ATK mode."

Dark Resonator: 1300 ATK / 300 DEF

"That's it."

"My draw then," he drew, "I reveal my facedown card Spiritual Water Art - Aoi. This lets me tribute one water monster, to look at your hand. Then I get to choose one card and send it to your graveyard. So show me your hand Andrew."

"Here," Andrew showed him his hand.

"I choose March of Monarchs."

"Fine."

Andrew discards the card.

"I reveal my second face down Dust Tornado."

"I use the trap card Curse of Royal, this stops the activation of your face down."

"Well played."

"Fine then, I place one more face down, and end my turn."

Andrew drew a card now, "I summon Barrier Statue of the Abyss."

Barrier Statue of the Abyss: 1000 ATK & DEF

"That's it."

Bastion drew, "I reveal my face down card Dust Tornado! This destroys your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

Andrew nodded, and discarded the trap card.

"Next I summon Oxygeddon in ATK mode."

"I use the trap card Trap Hole."

"Darn," Bastion frowned, "fine then. I throw down one more face down, and end my turn."

Andrew drew another card, "I set a monster face down, and that's all."

Bastion drew, "I summon Lord Poison in ATK mode."

Lord Poison: 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Now Lord Poison, attack his Barrier Statue!"

Andrew flinched as his monster was destroyed, and he lost another 500 life points. Now he had 3000 life points.

"Next, Hydrogeddon attacks your face down monster!"

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"Grrrgh," Bastion growled, "I end my turn."

"Good," Andrew drew, "nice. I flip summon Big Eye, and activate his ability. I get to look at the top 5 cards from my deck. Then place them on the top of the deck in any order I choose."

Big Eye: 1200 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Clever," Bastion says.

Andrew drew 5 cards, then began placing them in the order he desired.

"Next I sacrifice my Big Eye to summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

Dark Ruler Ha Des: 2450 ATK / 1600 DEF

"However, he's not staying because I am using them as Syncho material monsters. This lets me summon my Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"

Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: 3000 ATK / 3000 DEF

"Your what!?" Bastion stared at his monster in surprise.

"Now Beelze, destroy his Lord Poison," Andrew commanded.

Beelze anihilated Bastion's Lord Poison, and he stumbled from the force of the attack. "Arrrgh," Bastion yelled as he took 1500 points of damage.

"That's all."

"Fine, I draw," Bastion drew, "I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. Destroying your last Scarecrow. Then I banish one fire monster, and two water monsters from my graveyard to special summon my ultimate monster. Say hello to Frost and Flame Dragon!"

Frost and Flame Dragon: 2300 ATK / 2000 DEF

"That's not all though, I activate my spell card United We Stand! This lets my Dragon gain an extra 800 attack points per monster on my field."

Frost and Flame Dragon: 3900 ATK / 3600 DEF

"I'm not done yet. I use my other spell card Rush Recklessly! This lets me gain an extra 700 ATK points for my dragon until the end phase."

Frost and Flame Dragon: 4600 ATK / 3600 DEF

"Next I normal summon my Lord Poison."

Lord Poison: 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Since another monster is on the field. My dragon gets another 800 ATK points."

Frost and Flame Dragon: 5400 ATK / 4200 DEF

"Now my monster has way more ATK points then yours. So I think I'll have it attack. So Frost and Flame Dragon, destroy his Beelze!"

Frost and Flame Dragon attack Beelze, but the monster wasn't destroyed. Andrew grunted and stumbled a bit as he took 2400 points of damage to his life points. He now has 600 life points remaining.

"What!? Why wasn't your monster destroyed?" Bastion asked in shock.

"I should've told you about my monsters special effect," Andrew smirked, "he can't be destroyed by battle, spells, and traps. That's not all though, he gains ATK points equal to the amount of damage I just took from your attack."

Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: 5400 ATK / 3000 DEF

"But that means he's tied with my dragon!"

"Exactly, or not because it is your end phase."

"Oh no!"

Bastions Rush Recklessly spell card was destroyed, and his monsters ATK lowered.

Frost and Flame Dragon: 4700 ATK / 4200 DEF

Andrew drew a card, "I summon Black Salvo. His special ability lets me go into my graveyard, and special summon any one level 4 or lower Dark Machine type monster in face-up DEF position. However, it's effect(s) is negated. Next I send both those monster to the grave to Synchro summon Amoury Arm in ATK position."

Armory Arm: 1800 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Next I equiped my Armory Arm to Beelze, so he gains an additional 1000 ATK points."

Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: 6400 ATK / 3000 DEF

"There's no way!" Bastion yelled, "just who do you plan on attacking?"

"I don't care!" Andrew shouted, "you lose either way! So Beezle! ATTACK ALREADY."

Beelze attacked Bastion's Hydrogeddon, and obliterated it. The force knocked Bastion back screaming, and the rest of his life points were depleted.

"I win Bastion," Andrew smiled, "so it looks like I'm staying in Ra Yellow."

Bastion stood and smiled to Andrew, "and I welcome you with open arms. Welcome to Duel Academy Andrew."

"Thanks Bastion," Andrew nodded, "this was fun. We should duel again some time."

"I agree."

With that the two went back into the Ra Yellow dorm together, and allowed each other to become better acquainted with on another.


End file.
